Klaine High and Low
by thisaccounthasbeendiscontinued
Summary: Just a bunch of Klaine drabbles that I think of during the day. I'll try to update often. T because I'm paranoid and for possible later chapters.
1. Not Another Gap Attack

**Chapter 1: Not another Gap attack**

**A/N: I just found out that I should put author's notes in my stories or else I'll seem like a bland old nugget of a writer. So here's my first author's note.**

**Hey. So I realize that people asked for another chapter of my other story ****Only You****, but I honestly do not know how to continue it. I planned on making it just 2 chapters. But If you like the story and you have an idea of what to write about, please tell me. I'm all ears.**

**So I just watched the Dublin Klaine skit and I cannot stop laughing. Where the hell **_**were**_** all the teachers?**

**Alright, so this starts in Jeremiah's POV but then switches to Blaine's POV but it's always in 3****rd**** person…you'll understand it once you read it.**

**Jeremiah's POV**

This was not happening. It wasn't. He just got his job back at the Gap after a _lot_ of begging and he could not afford to lose it.

But there he was, the boy who made his life a temporary hell from just one song.

And what was he doing? Looking at sweaters. Acting like nothing had happened. If he started to randomly sing, Jeremiah was going to stab him with a hanger.

But he wasn't wearing his uniform. He was dressed casually so he probably wasn't here to sing. Then why was he here.

A thought occurred: maybe he was a stalker.

He did not want a stalker. It was bad enough being gay. He didn't need another guy following him around.

That was it. Jeremiah was going to tell this guy that enough was enough. He didn't care if the stupid prep boy liked him or not. He didn't want to get fired. He started to walk over to Blaine.

**Blaine's POV**

These sweaters were amazing. And more importantly, Kurt would approve of Blaine wearing them. He was extremely glad the Gap didn't banish him. Most of the clothes here, Kurt approved of. And it was hard to get Kurt's approval when it came to fashion.

He was about to go find his boyfriend to ask if he was ready to leave when he heard a voice from behind him. A strangely familiar voice.

"What the hell man?" Blaine turned around and saw Jeremiah walking up to him with a furious expression on his face. He still had the wildly messy hair that he had last time Blaine had seen him. Blaine wondered what he had ever seen in him. Compared to Kurt, he looked like an ugly little troll. Most guys did, compared to Kurt.

"Oh hey Jeremiah. I see you got your job back. Terribly sorry about causing you to get fired." Blaine threw on the dapper charm but Jeremiah still seemed pissed off.

"Why are you stalking me? I don't want to lose this job again." Blaine frowned, confused.

"Excuse me? I'm not stalking you." Blaine said. Jeremiah didn't seem to hear him.

"Look. I don't care if you're in love with me. I don't like you. Get it through your head." Jeremiah crossed his arms, clearly waiting Blaine to apologize or something along those lines.

All Blaine could do was stutter with his mouth hanging open.

"Um-uh. I'm not in lo-love with you, Jeremiah. I have a-" but Blaine never had to finish his sentence because Kurt chose that moment to walk up behind Blaine and, wrap his arms around his waist.

"Hey Blaine. I found those pink sunglasses you were looking for." He looked over Blaine's shoulder and just took notice to Jeremiah. At first fear flashed across his face but then he smiled.

"Oh hey Jeremiah. You got your job back, that's great." Kurt continued to hold Blaine, despite the astonished face, Jeremiah was giving him.

"Um. Jeremiah." Blaine said, pulling Kurt around to his side, still with Kurt's arm around his waist, where it should be. "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Kurt.

**A/N: Yeah. So if you are one of the crazy stupid people who think Jeremiah and Blaine are a "cute couple" then tough luck. I am a Klaine shipper. Why are you even reading a story about Kurt and Blaine? Go die in a hole you non-believers!**

**Anyway, please review. Reviews are like Kloffee to me. :P**


	2. You Were Singing For Someone

**Chapter 2: You Were Singing for Someone**

**A/N: Wow. I love reviews. And a lot of them are really nice. So far I have gotten no hate for my stories so I shall keep writing. My dad actually told me to be prepared for mean reviews. Isn't he encouraging. **

**So anyway, this fic has been in my head for a while. (By the way, the song is **_**Vanilla Twilight**_**) It's actually something that I wanted to happen on the show, a way for the New Directions to find out about Kurt's new boy toy. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly<br>But I'll miss your arms around me  
>I'd send a postcard to you, dear<br>'Cause I wish you were here_

I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
>But it's not the same without you<br>Because it takes two to whisper quietly

The silence isn't so bad  
>'Til I look at my hands and feel sad<br>'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
>Are right where yours fit perfectly<p>

Kurt smiled as he transitioned into the key change. This part of the song always made him smile.

_When violet eyes get brighter  
>And heavy wings grow lighter<br>I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
>But I swear I won't forget you<br>Oh, if my voice could reach  
>Back through the past<br>I'd whisper in your ear  
>Oh darling, I wish you were here<p>

Kurt stopped playing the keys on the piano and sighed. Suddenly loud clapping was heard. He looked around what he had thought was an empty auditorium and saw Mercedes, Santana, and Rachel.

"Damn Hummel, you got vocals." Santana said walking up to the stage with the other girls following.

"Yeah Kurt. But the only way you can sing a song like that is if you have some romance in your life." Rachel said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Uh…bye." Kurt stuttered, all but running off of the stage and out the doors of the auditorium.

The three girls looked at each other then took off running after Kurt. Santana was fairly fast and caught up to him in no time. She pinned him to the lockers. And waited for the others to catch up.

"Come on Hummel. I know you're getting some. Tell me who your man candy is."

"Santana let me go. I've been shoved into lockers enough times." He played the guilty card and it worked. Santana immediately let go, looking sorry. But before he could run, Mercedes grabbed his arm.

"White boy, you can tell me anything." Kurt squirmed. He needed an excuse to leave.

"Mercedes, Glee's about to start. We need to go."

"Glee rehearsal can wait. Now tell us."

Kurt thought fast. "Hey is that Sam?"

"Where?" Mercedes turned around letting go of Kurt's arm. He took the opportunity and bolted towards the chorus room…and straight into Blaine.

"Kurt? What's going on? I just came to visit. Are you being chased?"

"Blaine, hide me." Blaine saw the look in Kurt's eyes and immediately understood. But before they could look for a place to hide, the girls rounded the corner and forced the boys into the chorus room. The rest of the Glee members looked up, surprised.

"What's going on?" Puck asked as he watched Kurt and Blaine slowly backing up as the girls surrounded them.

"Kurt's got a boyfriend and he won't tell us who it is." Rachel said, pouting slightly. At this point, every member was paying attention.

"Kurt, you have a boyfriend?" Finn asked. "Who is it? Does Burt know?"

"Hey maybe the prep school dolphin knows." Brittany exclaimed.

"Yeah Hobbit. Who is it?" Santana asked.

Blaine lent in and whispered in Kurt's ear, "Is your Glee club really this oblivious?"

Kurt sighed. "Sadly, yes."

"Do you want to tell them?"

"Why don't we just show them."

Kurt spun around and crashed his lips into Blaine's. His hands reached up and entwined themselves in his hair and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. When they broke apart after a few moments they looked over at the other glee members. Each one and fallen silent and was staring at the couple with open mouths except for Brittany who was playing with her hair.

"We should go before they recover from their shock and starting bombarding you with questions and threatening me." Blaine whispered.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright. This is probably a horrible story but I'm a new writer and I need help. **

**Next chapter: Kurt and His Sai Swords**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	3. Kurt and His Sai Swords

**Chapter 3: Kurt and His Sai Swords**

**A/N: Does anyone have a way to contact Ryan Murphy? He needs to have Chris Colfer use his awesome Sai skills in the third season. This is how I want it to go down if it ever does happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderfulness that is Glee. **

* * *

><p>Kurt reached up and pulled one of Blaine's curls and watched as it bounced back. Blaine averted his eyes from the Disney movie playing on the screen and looked at Kurt's face.<p>

"I love your curls." Kurt said as he cuddled more into Blaine's side."Why do you where so much gel?"

"Are you kidding? The only reason my hair is like this now is because I just took a shower." They were currently in Kurt's room watching a Disney movie marathon. Blaine was sleeping over with Carole's permission. Burt had just glared at Blaine while he shined his shotgun.

"But I like your hair like this. Can't you just wear less gel? Pretty pwease?" Kurt asked as he stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

"No way. There is no force on his Earth that will make me give up my hair gel."

"Huh. We'll see about that." Kurt said as he lent in to capture Blaine's lips with his own.

* * *

><p>"Uhhh…Hummel." Puck called. They were currently at Glee rehearsal and Kurt looked over to see Puck looking through his messenger bag.<p>

"Puck! Don't look in my bag." He walked over and saw Puck pull something out. Every Glee member stared at the objects as Puck held them up.

"Shit. No one's supposed to see those." Kurt mumbled as light glinted off of the sai swords in Puck's hands.

"Kurt? What's with the swords?" Mercedes asked as Kurt took the swords.

"Umm. I don't know. I was bored one day so I got them off eBay." He started twirling them expertly in his hands and walking around the room.

"They're fun to use. I-" He stopped twirling the swords as he saw everyone hiding behind their chairs. Even Brad the piano guy was hiding behind a violinist who was holding up their bow in defense.

"Dude." Finn said, slowly standing up and approaching Kurt. "Put the skewers down. You're freaking everybody out."

"They aren't skewers. They're sai swords. You guys are seriously intimidated by these?" Everyone nodded.

"Who wouldn't be?" asked Santana who was currently hiding behind Puck.

Kurt thought for a moment. If these swords could make even _Santana _cower…

"You guys just gave me a really great idea."

* * *

><p>"David, why does Wes want to see me in the common room again?" Blaine asked as David ushered him down the hallways and through various rooms.<p>

"I don't know. He said it was urgent." Finally they reached the common room. Blaine stepped through the doors and jumped as they slammed shut behind them. A faint click was heard, meaning the doors had been locked.

Blaine looked around the room but didn't see Wes, or anyone for that matter. Then a high, melodic voice rang out from the shadows.

"Hello Blainy boo." Kurt stepped into the light, holding something behind his back.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked. Kurt started walking towards him slowly, smirking.

"You said there wasn't a force on this earth that could make you give up your gel. Well…" He pulled the sai swords from behind his back and started twirling them. Blaine gasped. "I think I've found something that could contradict that statement."

He walked towards Blaine who backed up. When Blaine reached the couch, he tripped and fell on it, unable to go any other direction to avoid the spinning swords. Then a realization dawned and Blaine smiled.

"Wipe that smile off your face Anderson. What do you have to be happy about?" Kurt said, his voice dripping with confidence and his hands never faltering in their rotation of the sai.

"You would never hurt me. You love me too much."

"That's true. I love you too much to hurt you. But that love doesn't extend to your beloved Dalton blazers." Blaine's smile fell.

"I will continuously stab your blazers until you agree to leave you hair free of gel on the weekends, nights you stay over, and vacations." To emphasize his point, Kurt reeled his hand back and tossed one of his swords where it stuck out of the cushion of the couch directly next to Blaine's head. Blaine squeaked.

"Yes, yes, yes, fine. I'll do w-whatever, just put the swords away." Kurt laughed, plucked the sword out of the couch, and slid them into his messenger bag. He started to walk away but Blaine grabbed his wrist.

"Blaine? What-" Kurt squeaked as Blaine pulled him onto his lap.

"Uh-uh. Seeing you threaten me with pointy weapons really turned me on. I think that I at least deserve a kiss or two for the near death experience that you just put me through."

"I can agree with that." Kurt said as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Deadly fluff! The best kind of fluff. So for those of you actually follow my stories, I just want to give a heads up that I will be leaving for Bermuda on July 30****th**** for a week so I won't update for a while during that general time period.**

**Adios! **

**And pretty please, with red vines on top, REVIEW!**


	4. You Stole His Innocence

**Chapter 4: You Stole His Innocence**

**A/N: No smut, despite the title, which is why this is still T. Sorry but, yeah…****I'M 14 YEARS OLD!**** So anyway, I love Gwyneth Paltrow and more importantly, Holly Holiday. I want her back in Season 3!**

**Sorry I keep refering to Will as Will and Mr.S instead of what he's usually called. For some reason the real name doesn't show up.**

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS!**

**(P.S. I LOVE CAPS LOCK!)**

* * *

><p>"Uh, why is Miss Holiday here?" Finn asked raising his hand. Miss Holiday cut in before Will could answer.<p>

"I'm here because you guys still aren't educated in sex. You all have extremely small minds and can never absorb anything. Plus Kurt wasn't here so I think he deserves a lesson." Holly said smiling. Kurt blushed at this.

"So, I want everyone to go around and say the last time they had sex." All of the kids started to protest and Will finally cut in.

"Um, I think the kids aren't really comfortable-"

"Oh, nonsense. Alright, Puck you start."

"Uh-a couple months ago I guess."

"Rachel?"

"I'm a virgin. I'm saving myself for a tall dark haired man that isn't afraid of commitment and can keep up with me vocally and-"

"Yeah, yeah great. Tina?"

"Virgin."

"Mike?"

"Virgin."

"Kurt?"

"I'd rather not say." He mumbled. Holly smirked.

"Come on Kurt. It's okay, everyone else is doing it."

"Yeah Kurt." Mercedes said. "Just say 'virgin'."

"I'd_ really_ rather not say."

"Kurt, what are you talking about?" Finn asked

Kurt groaned and pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head. He yanked the drawstrings tight so the hood closed around his face and only his nose was peeking out.

"Come on Kurt. I need an answer." Miss Holiday said.

"lasight." Kurt mumbled. The Glee club strained to hear his words.

"What was that?" Holly asked. Kurt sighed.

"I said," He spoke up, annunciating his words. "Last night. I had sex last night." The room fell silent and Kurt didn't come out of his hood. Suddenly, he could hear chairs screeching across the floor and footsteps. He exited his fabric shell to see the entire Glee club staring at him with gaping mouths. Well nearly the entire Glee club. Santana and Miss Holiday were smiling and Brittany was staring off into space. Then he realized that people were missing.

"Where did Mercedes, Puck, and Finn go?" Kurt was shocked when Brittany was the one who answered.

"Mercedes and Puck went to celebrate at the dolphin school and Finn said he was going to kill your prep school dolphin." Kurt groaned.

"Shit. Mr.S, can I leave?" The Spanish teacher was still in shock so Holly answered for him.

"Yep. Go save you lover." Kurt blushed and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>She sits alone waiting for suggestions<em>

_He's so nervous avoiding all her questions_

_His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding_

_Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?_

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so_

"Where are they?" Finn asked.

_He's acting shy looking for an answer_

_Come on, honey, let's spend the night together_

_Now hold on a minute before we go much further_

_Give me a dime so I can phone my mother_

_They catch a cab to his high rise apartment_

_At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant_

"Come on, I think I hear them rehearsing." Mercedes said as the trio ran down the halls of Dalton.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so_

"What are they singing?" Finn asked.

"I don't- wait I know this song. Now it makes sense." Puck said.

"What is it?"

_His heart's beating like a drum_

_'Cause at last he's got his girl home_

_Relax, baby, now we are alone_

"It's _Do Ya Think I'm Sexy _by Rod Stewart. It fits the situation nicely." Puck smirked as they rounded a corner and saw the choir room at the end of the hall.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, honey, let me know_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, honey, tell me so_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

_Oh if you want my body_

As the Warblers ended the song and started to cheer, the three teenagers burst through the double doors, startling the singers.

"Guys? What are you doing here? Did something happen to Kurt?" Blaine asked confused. Finn ran over, grabbed Blaine by the collar of his blazer, dragged him over to the wall and pinned him up. Blaine yelped as his feet dangled and his arms here stuck to either side of him.

"What's going on here?" Wes yelled as he banged his gavel on the table. Blaine looked down at Finn's eyes which were filled with fury.

"You stole my brother's innocence." Finn growled. Everyone fell silent.

"So that explains the song choice." Davis muttered. The room erupted into laughter. Just then, Kurt burst into the room and everyone immediately fell silent again. Kurt eyes were blazing and his face was contorted in an expression of pure hatred.

"Why did everyone get quiet? It's just Hummel." Puck said looking around the room at the thoroughly frightened boys. They stared at him with shocked expressions.

"We all know better than to mess with Kurt when he's mad. He has the ability to kill each and every one of us slowly and painfully." Jeff explained as Kurt strode over to where Blaine was pinned up by Finn.

"Finn, put my boyfriend down right now." He said through his clenched teeth. Finn didn't move a muscle except to look down at Kurt.

"He stole your innocence. It's my job as your brother to beat him to a pulp." Finn said as Blaine whimpered above him. Kurt just pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled a sharp breath.

"Finn, I love him. We've been having sex for a while. Why is it such a big deal?" Finn just growled and his gaze flicked back and forth between Kurt and the dangling Warbler. Finally he gave in and put Blaine on the ground. Kurt grabbed his arm and dragged Blaine out of the choir room. The room remained silent until Puck spoke up.

"So now Hummel's and intimidating hooker? What fucked up world am I in?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love scary Kurt and protective Finn. So, please review. And again, if you want me to continue my other story **_**Only You**_**, please give me ideas.**


End file.
